


Going Nowhere Fast

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is So Done, Forgetful Harry, M/M, Passports, Portkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry are waiting at the Portkey Office to go on holiday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Going Nowhere Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> This is a fic for the amazing EvAEleanor who asked for _Passport._ An official document that allows the holder to travel.

Draco couldn’t fathom Harry sometimes. His boyfriend could, occasionally, be _bloody_ careless. 

Dates slipped Harry’s mind. He forgot things. It would have driven Draco to distraction but Potter couldn’t help it. After defeating Voldemort, Harry explained, everything else seemed insignificant. 

Still, this latest emergency had Draco spitting feathers. Harry had forgotten their passports, only realising once they stood in line at the Portkey Office. “They’re on the kitchen table!”

“Apparate back!" Draco hissed.

Harry searched though his pockets before making an apologetic face.

“I _would,"_ Harry admitted. “But love? I packed our passports in the same bag as our wands.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to check whether a wizard needs their wands to Apparate and yes, apparently they do. Phew. 
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
